A World For The Two Of Us
by Princess Rayen
Summary: AU completely. Science futuristic and nevertheless unusual. Character death and maimed mindset. Juudai has made a discovery and he plans to carryout his project all the way to death. Rated for foul use of language, liaison, death, and 1st degree murder.


A World For The Two Of Us  
>Chapter : Decode<p>

* * *

><p>A hologram. The perfect copy of the one I did truly love but deep inside I knew he was dead. He died and yet I still couldn't let go of his memory. I locked myself in this game, a game that gave me all the pleasures of the real world although my body out in the real world couldn't comprehend for the obvious fact that I was trapped in a limbo and I was stuck here in this illusion of my mind. How did I know I was in this comatose state? Simple, my love, he was kissing every inch of my body at the moment and I knew it couldn't possibly be true because I watched him die. He bled out all over my carpet, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, he voice no longer calling out to me, his heart no longer beating.<p>

I laughed slightly as he kissed a certain ticklish spot. This sent shivers up my spine and I huffed once more.

"Are you alright love?" He asked, smiling at my laughter. "You seem to be thinking pretty hard up there."

"Peachy, just thinking about how much I love you." I replied and he captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you as well."

As if the perfect lullaby could never end. I blinked as a light was shone in my eyes and I nearly cried.

"How long this time?" I asked swallowing my tears.

"About 2 and a half months. You were very out of it." The doctor replied.

"That's a good thing." I accepted the food given to me and swallowed it down. "How long will it last next time?"

"If we continuously work on it, I'd say a year max." He said taking my half eaten plate away.

"How long will it take?" I asked bouncing slightly.

"A few months. And once that maintenance has been complete and your year is up. Given the brain waves we've collected from you, your Infinite Dream Projector will be complete as a permanent Dreamer."

"So my dream will come true?" I questioned. I wanted to be with him until I could be with him for real.

"Yes. And the technology will be the most advanced."

"I suppose. So you're saying that after the maintenance and reconstruction, and after a few years, the IDP I modeled will be able to drag you in a limbo so deep you'll never wake up?"

"Yes sir." The doctor answered.

He hummed my favorite lullaby and I began dozing off in his arms. He held me and tight and the warmth of him almost made me forget where I was. We lived in this house, a comfortable size for the two of us, all from my imagination, because this was my dream and I controlled it. I could think of anything I wanted and it would come true because I wanted it to. He rocked me back and forth and it seemed so real. The looks, the personality, the habits, the everything. I smiled. I believe that was the best part about supercomputers in our generation. We could clone someone if it wasn't illegal. Just stick them in a machine and it would copy every single thing. Brain waves, thoughts you've ever had, heart beats, even feelings. It's creepy to think about sometimes but everything has it's flaws though. Nothing is ever perfect, and this clone of mine has defied that law perfectly. If my fake and my real were to stand next to one another, I'd probably be flawed because I couldn't tell the difference. That's the only flaw in this fake. It is perfect. It's everything he used to be and I really wouldn't have it any other way because I am naught without him.

I was broken, torn away from his arms once more again. I sat up quickly, infuriated. "Has my year gone that fast?"

My worker shrank back. "Yes sir, I apologize!"

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "No, no, it's fine, just a bit cranky is all."

He handed my plate of food in which I could barely finished a fourth of. My doctor walked in about an hour later looking quite frivolous, his eyes bright and his hair tousled.

I sighed and handed my half empty plate to my worker who scurried away quickly. "What have you been doing, you dirty doctor? Playing with the nurses during work hours? I'm ashamed."

The doctor looked guilty for a second before changing the subject. "Of course not sir, but on the other hand, how are you feeling?"

"You dirty liar, you smell like sex; sweat and semen is what you smell of."

"The radioactivity must be giving you super human side effects."

"Whatever. How soon can we start on the next reconstruction?" The final step was molecule splicing and re-bonding, the harnessing of zero point energy and negative energy and atom construction using negative zero energy, and obviously bonding radioactive chemicals with the outcome of the first experiments to create infinity.

"All I can say is we'll need plenty of thunder."

"Perfect."

That doctor was a dirty old man. I knew he had tried to steal the technology from the supercomputer to save until we finished the IDP but of course, he wasn't being smart. He forgets, I own the best technology in the world and some simple laptop couldn't hold the information my own hand built supercomputer can. And on top of that I have cameras planted in his house, in my building, and on his route to and from here. It's not stalker because I am his boss and I have a right to suspect and treason coming from my subordinates. I wouldn't let the authorities handle this, no, I would handle it myself. I waited until he came to work the next day to recheck the machine and make sure it was perfect. The beginnings of the final process was long and hard, depriving me from my love for a excruciating three and a half years, the eternity I will spend will be worth the wait.

"Good Morning Doctor." I smiled handing him an impressive cup of coffee. He took it gratefully and I smirked into my own warm mocha. "Double espresso, a pinch of sugar, and a teaspoon of milk."

"Ahh, thank you," he said taking a huge sip.

Truth was, I created these micro-minerals that are poisonous when mixed with certain substances. A substance in coffee beans and a protein in sugar mixed together with these micro-minerals is a poison that kills you faster than a point blank shot to the heart. I call it 3XTPO Cyanide I was smart though and placed 15 layers of dissoluble protective covering over the mineral so as the sugar and liquidized coffee beans sit on the layers of organic protein in his stomach acid, I'd say he has long enough to go through the day, cheat on his wife some more, go home, shower, have sex with his wife, shower again, eat dinner, have his wife suck on his floppy weenie and just as he's about to do her again, the last layer will have dissolved and he'll be dead before he can orgasm. So maybe about another 15 or so hours around 10 - 11ish. The have the same routine everyday. It's crazy that I memorize it.

"So are you ready to check out the IDP?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, as soon as we approve it, you can be very well on your way."

"Alright let's do this." It took everything to hold in my laughter as he drained the rest of his cup. He was already slightly insane because of a accidental problematic run in with Mercury, Lead, and Uranium but this was just too good. Not only was he crazy but he was going to die too in less than twenty-four hours. It was good as well since his cause of dead would most likely be deemed either radiation poisoning, lead poisoning, or even a heart attack, due to the high amounts of lead and radiation we endured from the excessive experiments. I was mostly immune to it due to the fact that I had endured radiation directly to my brain.

I followed him to the place my darling machine was held and watched him carefully as he and three other scientists inspected the machine thoroughly.

"This machine is a genius work of art. The finances were great but after all the money paid and the hard work put in, this will be the talk of the millennium. No one will beat this for years to come." One scientist said.

"No one will beat this ever. Something like this couldn't be beat." Another said.

This last scientist could only stare in awe. He was obviously new.

I chuckled quietly. "You are all dismissed for the rest of the week. I will insert your pay checks tonight and you are free to do as you wish."

They all nodded curtly and exited the room, all except the doctor.

"What can I do for you doctor?" I asked quietly straightening up papers at a desk.

"Will you be back one day?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "I won't ever come back. If my own calculations are correct then after the machine consumes my brain waves, it will not let me go. And even if I did come back, you wouldn't live long enough to even know. You're old enough as it is."

"True true, but I am only 50. Fifty is not that old."

"That is also true. And then I was also joking."

"Ahh, thank you, you have so much faith in me. Please, until I see you next, take care. It was very nice knowing you." With that he left and I laughed to myself in the comforting silence.

"In ten hours, you'll go to hell and I'll gladly meet you there, doctor."

I checked the supercomputer, the one the doctor had been trying to steal from, the one I was supposed to seal my life with, the supercomputer I had planted a virus in. I made sure that no one could steal my data and it seemed the three people that did try were in for helluva surprise when they tried to upload it. I had advanced paper markers with tracking devices on any paperwork filled out and I also made sure nothing was taken out of this building. This technology was too dangerous for the world to have and I would burn it to the ground with me. This virus would also secure my life in the IDP. Once I reach equilibrium and the slow - wave - sleep kicks in, I'll slip into a coma and die as the years go by.

I finished fiddling with the paper, the exhaustion catching up with me and I rechecked all of the halls and rooms and I made sure everyone was gone before taking it up in my private quarter I had in my building. I took out my laptop and booted up the video device after I turned on the tv and began boiling water for ramen.

"Dear World," I began. "I'm sure everyone knows my name, I'm sure everyone knows what I've done, and I'm more than sure the scientists around the world just want to ring my neck for stealing fame and glory and not sharing it at all. But none of that matters. I want to proudly present my latest creation. It's the Infinity Dream Projector. A simple machine that puts you into a temporary coma and drags you into a limbo where your wildest dreams come true. It's a world that you can control and after years and years of modification and agonizing adaptions and reconstructions, the IDP firewall has been broken and the setting of infinite dreaming has been completed. You could live for all eternity and your body will be preserved the entire time. I suppose you could say this is my will. My final parting gift to the world and also the people close to me. The person I've decided to give the rest of my assets to is, Sho Marufuji, he will have full control of my money, my mansion, and any inventions I may have left over. He has permission to rebuild my empire anyway he wishes and use any means necessary in doing so. I wish I could say more but my ramen water is about to boil over so I wish everyone the best and make the world a better place. Better than anything I could ever do." I gave one last smile and shut the camera off.

I placed my laptop to the side and began placed the ramen noodles in the pot and let it boil. Setting the timer I grabbed my laptop again and opened my email. And I began typing my will to Sho. I attached the files for my recorded will and the data files for the IDP in which I begged him to hide someplace and never show anyone, and when he was on his death bed to have someone cremate it with him. The technology was too dangerous for anyone to ever get their hands on but I just couldn't let it go to waste. I told him that I planted a virus that would wipe of the servers all over the world if he didn't shut down his computer and take the battery out. The program would know when both were safely copied and he would have time to back up everything on the computer. I recently ordered him a laptop that would last him for years. I regretted that I wouldn't be able to see him one last time but I told him that I would be reunited with my lover once more. He replied back nearly immediately with great thanks and good lucks. He was mad that I was destroying his computer but happy nonetheless. The timer went of and I completed the process of fishing out a bowl, chopsticks, draining the noodles, rinsing them, seasoning and re-heating. I sat down and watched the news.

"Government wasting money, government wasting money, government wasting money, oh hey shooting!" I settling with watching snipers whilst eating my last dinner.

I awoke slowly, my eyes burning with sleep. I opened my computer and looked at the time.

"Seven a.m. Early enough." The news was on again and just the news I was looking for.

"A man was found dead in his home with his wife last night. She called 119 around 11 claiming her husband had collapsed whilst eating." The news woman stated professionally. I chuckled. That was the time I knew he would die. I felt no remorse to doing it. I really felt like a sociopath at that moment.

"The deceased, Doctor Takahashi Geraldo, was working on a top secret project with young prodigy, Yuki Judai; his cause of death is mostly unknown but believed to be cardiac arrest."

I laughed slightly. Maybe I was going crazy. I'd been exposed to too much radiation and it was messing with my mind. I grabbed a random phone and dialed Sho's number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered on the line.

"Hey Sho? It's me." I smiled at being able to talk to my friend once more.

"Ju? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm calling because I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you, at thirteen hundred thirty hours, to come to my work building and call 119 and tell them there's a fire. I'm burning this thing down with me."

"What? Why?"

"I just had this spark and I can't trust anyone anymore. I don't know what's going to happen but I know that there's no one I can trust except you." I pleaded. "Just please? Tell them that I'm in the building and that you came to see me but then the building was on fire. It's going to come down on itself once it gets hot enough and that's when I want you to get out as fast as you can and then show the police and my lawyer my will. I'm going to send you everything you need. Bank numbers, card numbers, everything you need to take over what I had."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"I understand you don't like the idea of me leaving but...I just wanted to talk to you once more-because by time you get here I won't be here."

"I understand Ju. I understand. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Definitely. I won't go that easy." I ended the call and swallowed my tears. It was all for the best.

I set a timer to forward everything Sho needed to take over and a little extra gift for the entire world. It was set to send as soon as the IDP secured my mind, directly before the building collapsed.

I turned off my tv and left the room for the final time.

I started up the supercomputer and the IDP and made my was across the building where my vault was. I had a bottle of kerosene and I showered the entire room with gasoline and opened the vents so when the hydrogen from the unfinished project reached the room, the flame would spread through the pipes and the building would light up like a roman candle.

I tied a metal plate to a pole and the rest of the rope to another pole and lit a candle underneath it. It really didn't matter which one happened first; the candle burning the rope causing the metal to fall creating a spark and setting the room afire, or the hydrogen gas entering the room through the vents and coming in contact with the candle flame and setting the room afire. Either way, the data would be gone and the building gone too. I laughed to myself and shut the door behind me.

"To kill two birds with one stone. And in the end, the babies don't survive either."

I entered the room where the IDP and the supercomputer was. I activated the vent system and opened every vent in the building including the one in the room I was currently in, and excluding the ones leading to the outside. Any flaw in my plan was a flaw too many.

I started up the IDP program and the machine opened up it's walls for me. The provisional preservation system was online, the mechanical brain adapter that would secure me in the system even after my heart stopped, and the virus firewall that would prevent any outsider from ever entering the supercomputer after I was secured. No one could get in and I couldn't get out. Not that I would ever want to. I stepped inside the machine and it closed, sealing my fate.

"Preservation Systems: Online. Connection to Supercomputer: Successful." Cold metal pressed against my forehead. "Link to brain waves: Connected. Life Support: Online. Heart Rate: Normal. Brain Wavelength: Normal. Scanning for problems... Problems detected: Radiation levels detected in brain waves. Low blood sugar. Bruising. And a firewall virus had been detected in the supercomputer mainframe. Solutions for the issues: None. Would you still like to proceed?"

"Yes." I answered.

"IDP identification please."

"AJYJ111211935."

"Yuki Judai. Welcome back. IDP unit identification please."

"Infinity."

"You cannot change this setting once it has been entered. Continue with infinity?"

"Yes."

"You will never awaken, your body will be preserved but you will never regain consciousness. Are you sure you wish to proceed with this request?"

"Yes."

"Identification approved."

I awoke suddenly and he stared quietly down at me. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course I am. To be with you forever is the happiest I could ever be."

"I knew it would happen this way. I've known all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not a program created by the memories you copied from me when I was alive, I am actually me. I put part of my soul into your supercomputer when you copied my memories. I couldn't bring the rest of my soul back with it because when I died, you absorbed the rest of my soul."

"I what?"

"You were my host because since my body couldn't hold my soul any longer and I couldn't move onto otherworld because my soul wasn't complete so you, being the closest living person to me became my host."

"You knew you would die that night..."

"Sadly, yes, I did. I knew but I went to your house anyway. They would have gone after me anyway, you couldn't have died for my sake so I died for yours. The reason you were so intent on getting back to me when I died, it was because of my soul. The reason you made this machine you've made."

"No. That's not true. I'd been working on a blueprint before you died. I wanted to make a machine that would allow our dreams to become a reality, to be together before, in, and even after death. It was the perfect plan and I felt so much more inclined to do it after you died because I knew there was no other way to be with you. I never knew you had planted a fragment of your soul, or even had the ability to do that. No wonder all this time you were perfect in every shape and form. I thought I had a flaw. Even so, why hadn't you said anything? After all this time we'd been together."

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself more. You were hurting and I was watching everything you did until now through your eyes. It was a painful process."

"But all this time...you could have said something and I could have let up a little bit. If you were pained by it."

"That's where I became selfish, I wanted you back in my arms so bad I let you continue, I let you continue to do what you wanted because I knew that when you succeeded you would've been so happy to have what you longed for. Like you said, to kill two birds with one stone."

"That way...we both were happy."

"Exactly."

I smiled at him and he stood me up. He waved his hand and the city of Domino materialized around us. All of our friends smiled and waved and my heart pounded with happiness. The scenery dissolved into nothing but an empty space of tile like an actual computer game. I placed my hands on his chest where his heart was and smiled at him once again. "Have you been reunited with you're soul?"

"Thanks to you, yes."

"I love you Johan."

"I love you too, Judai."

I watched in fascination as the virus I planted ate away at the corner of this universe, of our creation.

"No harm?"

"None. It's meant to protect and the supercomputer will make sure it doesn't get out of hand. It was created so that nothing can get in or out."

"My little genius."

I beamed and he kissed me.

"Decode." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I. We've been permanently copied into a virtual world. We've decoded ourselves from the real world, that's what we can call this place. Decode."

"Impressive." He kissed me once more. "It sounds like 'the code'."

"Yep. The code of our love, or our hearts, of our souls."

I thought hard and long and when I opened my eyes again there was a house. The perfect house. Johan smiled at me and we walked in, or rather, I was carried through the threshold as if we were just married and up the stairs into our bedroom. He removed my clothes and laid with me under the duvet, stroking my hair and humming my favorite lullaby, soothing me into oblivion. He kissed my forehead and I could hear him whisper.

"This is for you, all for you. Rest well and when you wake...I'll create a world for the two of us."

* * *

><p>So yeah... Just some random idea that went through my head that I decided to execute and here is the result...<p>

If I have to, any questions that anyone may have, I can submit another chapter with the answer to all your questions. It's really not good because it was off the top of my head but I just wanted to see what people thought of it.

It's a science futuristic fic that is completely random and there are a handful of things that are true because I researched them but the rest of it is completely made-up. Please, if you decide to flame me, do so but I have forewarned you that most of this is untrue and if you decide to say, "hey, this, this, and this is not true," or "this, this, and this doesn't exist," then I will tell you, "yes, I know it is because it is fiction, fiction is not real, it is not meant to be real, and I have already stated that." I just know there will be one person that's going to do it.

Well I hope you had fun reading even if it wasn't my darling note here at the bottom because I even encourage you to skip it, I say that at the end of this note but that's just me.

Goodbye~ 4,500 words


End file.
